Interconectados
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Siempre se han cruzado, pero nunca se han detenido a contemplar los ojos de esa chica que el destino parece gritarles que mire.


**¡Hola! Shegó por quien shoraban... cri cri cri... ok nadie me extrañó, pero aquí estoy xD** **He resurgido de las cenizas(?) solo para dedicar este one shot a una lectora muy especial, _Himemiya Ryuuko_ , ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **Interconectados**

Miku estaba emocionada, era su primer día de escuela como alumna de primer año de secundaria. Esperaba; como todo adolescente, que aquella etapa pasara rápido, que fuese divertida, conseguir muchos amigos y quizás, enamorarse de un lindo chico.

* * *

Luka estaba agotada. No quería volver a la escuela. No a esa, por lo que le pidió un cambio a sus padres. No le importa que fuese el último año. No podía soportar más ese lugar—O más bien, los recuerdos que le traía—. Enamorarse de tu compañera de clases era mala idea, más si no estaba de acuerdo con lo que eres. Ella jamás pensó que su rechazo sería de esa forma. ¿No que el primer amor es el más bonito?

* * *

Miku logró hacer muchos amigos, y de hecho, por su belleza física—que de alguna forma su uniforme marinero ayudaba a resaltar— y carácter dulce—que su cabello color azul marino recogido en dos coletas, junto a sus ojos inocentes atenuaban—, se hizo bastante popular entre sus compañeros de clases. Pero, en su corazón destacaba una persona: Gumi, una joven de su misma edad, enérgica y que siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, quien era su cómplice, confidente y concejera.

* * *

Luka logró adaptarse a su nueva escuela. Ella se sentía bastante satisfecha con el hecho de no resaltar y no ser vista como una princesa de belleza desorbitante —o más bien un pedazo de carne—. Hizo muchos amigos y para su suerte; o eso sentía ella, no le ha gustado ninguna de sus compañeras de clases. La herida que dejó Yukari en ella aún no habían sanado.

* * *

Miku poseía una rutina casi inamovible: se levantaba, se colocaba su uniforme, peinaba, desayunaba, salía de su casa, se transportaba en el metro para ir a la escuela y llegaba a está a tiempo, donde hablaba con Gumi antes de que llegara el docente de turno, ponía total atención a sus clases, se reía a carcajadas en los descansos al escuchar las ocurrencias de sus amigos, observaba a lo lejos en el almuerzo a un alumno de segundo año que le atrajo desde que lo vio y continuaba sus clases, llegaba a casa, hacía los deberes, cenaba en familia y se iba a dormir.

Pero, ese día ocurrió algo diferente, por alguna razón desconocida —o una broma de una amiga—, su alarma no sonó, creando una ruptura en su organizada vida. Este día Miku se cambió a medias, peinó de forma diferente dado el poco tiempo con el que contaba, corrió hacia la estación de trenes y a duras penas entró en una cabina, donde no encontró en que sentarse, dado que a esa hora los ejecutivos y estudiantes de otras escuelas también usaban el servicio.

Miku pasaba la mirada por el vagón mientras sentía que sus manos se cansaban de tenerlas estiradas hacia arriba, dada su baja estatura. En ese momento recordó porque trataba de levantarse más temprano. De todas las personas—todos muy bien vestidos o con algún atuendo escolar—había una chica que rondaba su edad, pero que se veía mayor que ella, que estaba sentada, tranquila, leyendo un libro, uno que ella misma había leído y le había encantado. Quizás le hubiese hablado, pero Miku no era una chica muy social y que le hablara a desconocidos. Por lo que decidió dejar ir el hecho, para continuar su camino a la escuela.

Al final fue inevitable llegar tarde, pero no todo fue perdido ese día. Dado a su atraso, tuvo que estar una hora en la sala de detención, la cual compartió entre otros, con el chico que tanto le gustaba. Ese día al fin pudo presentarse formalmente ante él y tener una excusa para hablarle.

* * *

Luka era pésima para llevar una rutina, había días que se levantaba muy temprano, otros en los que demasiado tarde, en ocasiones se dejaba su cabello rosa suelto, en otras lo sujetaba en una cola, su uniforme, a veces llevaba su chaqueta bien puesta, a veces la amaraba a su cintura. Ella se veía a sí misma como una chica que le gustaba improvisar en el momento, no le daba dos pensamientos a nada y menos llevaba una rutina aburrida.

Pocas cosas eran constante en ella, una era ir a la escuela en metro, donde usualmente se colocaba un par de audífonos en sus oídos e ignoraba a su alrededor leyendo un buen libro. Y quizás, si ese día no hubiese estado haciendo eso, habría notado como otra joven la miraba atentamente, debatiéndose si hablarle o no.

* * *

Miku estaba feliz, no creía que hubiera otra forma de definir como se sentía, Kaito Sion, aquel joven mayor que tanto había captado su atención y del que se había hecho amiga, se le había confesado de una forma tan romántica que ella no habría imaginado que podría venir de él.

Kaito, un adolescente de finas facciones, sonrisa fácil y cabellos azules, la había invitado a dar un paseo por un parque cercano a la escuela, la llevó bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso y muy grueso, y luego de decirle que pensaba que era la chica más linda sobre la que él había puesto sus ojos, le entregó una rosa, de la que colgaba una tarjeta y un dije para una cadena en forma de corazón. Dicha carta solo contenía las palabras: _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Al no soportar la emoción y alegría, posó sus brazos delgados sobre los hombros de aquel muchacho, se empinó sobre sus pies y durante una cálida tarde de otoño, dio su primer beso con el que sería lo que muchos llamarían, su primer amor.

* * *

Luka iba caminando sin rumbo, pensando acerca de su futuro, debía decidir rápido que estudiar, quedaban poco tiempo para que acabara la temporada de inscripción en las universidades. Ella pensaba que era ilógico pedirle a un adolescente que decida sobre qué hacer con su vida. Pero, allí estaba ella, bajo la presión social y familiar de tener que pensar a que se dedicará. Sin embargo, el problema de ella no radicaba en sus capacidades, ella era de esas jóvenes inteligentes y muy talentosas, su problema era que no tenía idea de cuál era su vocación.

Ella ralentizó su andar al acercarse a un lago muy pintoresco, ella se tiró sobre el pasto y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, arrancó algo del pasto verde, y pasó su vista por el lugar, notando un grupo de niños jugando bajo la supervisión de sus madres —o niñeras, ella no tenía idea—, algunas personas corriendo, otras caminaban junto a sus mascotas, sosteniendo fuertemente las correas que evitaban que hicieran alguna travesura, y a una pareja de jóvenes de su edad, dándose un corto y tierno beso. La chica, de cabellos turquesa le pareció excepcionalmente hermosa, pero ella ya había aprendido a no fijarse en esa clase de mujeres, y a decir verdad, esa joven se veía muy feliz con aquel muchacho de cabellos azules.

Luka bajó la vista, notó una piedra sobre el pasto, la tomó entre sus manos y luego la tiró sobre el lago, generando varias ondas antes de hundirse un poco más lejos. Ella ya pensaría en su futuro, mientras disfrutaría de aquella tarde cálida.

* * *

Miku, orgullosa de ser ya una alumna de segundo año, además de ser la novia de uno de los chicos más guapos y dulces de la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos de la misma. Feliz de que todo en su vida iba excepcionalmente, o, de eso quería convencerse.

Kaito, su novio, era un chico dulce, amable, paciente, cariñoso y un sinfín de adjetivos que solo lo enaltecerían y harían que más de una chica sueñe con el apuesto joven. Sin embargo, Miku sentía que faltaba algo… o que sobraba. Ella no sabía que era, pero, al momento de besarlo no sentía esas famosas mariposas en su estómago que todos le habían dicho que sentiría, al notar su mirada sobre ella, sus mejillas no enrojecían como decía en los libros, al ir de la mano por algún lugar no le sudaban las manos como pensaría que pasaría y en las noches, sus sueños no estaban plagados de escenas junto a él en un encuentro más cercano y nada inocente.

No, Miku no sentía nada de eso, lo cual le hacía pensar que algo estaba mal con ella. Kaito era un novio excepcional, pero no lo que ella quería. Aun así, continuó con él, a pesar de todo gustaba de su compañía y comprendía como pocos podían hacerlo.

* * *

Luka había podido decidirse sobre qué hacer en su vida, pero, eso no era lo único que tenía claro, también estaba el hecho de que le encantaban las chicas y los hombres no le atraían. Sin embargo, ella ya no creía en los amores eternos, hermosos y mágicos, no, ella solo pensaba en pasar el rato y disfrutar la vida—o disfrutar de su sexualidad, para ella daba igual como decirlo—. Por esto no tenía una pareja estable, si no, lo que ella llamaba, _amigas_ , y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por ello.

En ese momento, ella caminaba por un distrito muy conocido por ella—ya que en el estaba situada su antigua escuela, que se encontraba muy cerca de otra, donde el único detalle que ella recordaba es que era mixta; no como la suya, y el uniforme de las chicas era uno marinero, y ese detalle había permanecido en su mente solo porque amaba admirar como se ajustaba al cuerpo de las chicas—. Su objetivo, era visitar a Gakuko, una chica con la que tenía una cita; por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Al esperar un cruce de caminos, notó al otro lado de la acera una chica que miraba al suelo, se notaba triste, incluso que había llorado. Luka por alguna razón se sintió tocada por la vista, pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía un compromiso que llevaba algún tiempo esperando, por lo que pasó de largo cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo.

* * *

Kaito invitó a Miku a un café, cada uno pidió solo una bebida, la mesera que los atendió tardó muy poco, pero ellos no trataron de hablar en ese tiempo, el ambiente era diferente y ambos sabían porque, aquella relación estaba desgastada, no daba para más, pero no querían ser quien lo dijera.

Luego de varios sorbos a sus cafés y mirar a todo el lugar, Kaito logró recoger el valor necesario y decir las palabras que debía. Ambos lloraron, a pesar de todo, se tenían gran afecto y habían pasado muchos momentos juntos.

Al final de la tarde, se despidieron como dos buenos amigos que sabían no se verían en mucho tiempo, y quizás iba a ser así, al comenzar la primavera, Kaito ingresaría a la universidad y Miku entraría a tercer año y debería pensar que hacer con su vida.

Aquella relación quedaría como un lindo recuerdo de sus años de juventud, cuando todavía se tienen ilusiones y sientes que la vida es para siempre.

Miku caminó muy triste de regreso a casa, o más bien, en busca del transporte, ya que estaba cerca de su escuela. Iba tan ensimismada que no notó la mirada—colmada de un poco de lastima— de una universitaria sobre ella al cruzar la calle.

* * *

Luka sentía que iba a estallar de ira, iba caminando por el campus, con miras a la residencia estudiantil, se suponía que iba a hacer un trabajo con Lily—su única amiga desde el primer año en la universidad—, pero, la universidad estaba llena de chicos con uniformes de escuela secundaria, al parecer era uno de esos días en que se mostraban las instalaciones y las profesiones que se ofertaban.

Cansada decidió llamar a Lily y preguntarle si podía ir donde estaba ella, ya que aquella marea de pubertos no la dejaría pasar por el sendero que la llevaba a su destino. «Tan grande este lugar y no existe un camino alterno o más anchó» Pensó con enojo.

Su amiga le aseguró que llegaría rápidamente, sin embargo, tuvo que volverla a llamar cuando pasó más tiempo del necesario. Lily le aseguró que estaba en algo importante, pero entonces, escuchó a través del teléfono los mismo sonidos de su alrededor, y la voz de una chica. Lily estaba ligando, no había duda, y ella estaba ahí, como tonta esperándola. Decidió hacer el trabajo ella misma y caminar en dirección de la biblioteca, necesitaba silencio, sin embargo, chocó con una de las tantas jóvenes que estaban en el lugar, a quien ignoró y ni una disculpa le dio.

* * *

Miku quería estudiar en esa universidad, lo supo desde que ingresó a sus instalaciones y vio lo amplia que era, verde, y bien cuidada. Agradable, así la definiría. Sabia de su buena reputación y alta exigencia a su alumnado, pero ella estaba segura de estar a la altura.

Iba caminando junto con Gumi, su mejor amiga en medio de una horda de adolescentes que como ellas, habían sido llevadas allí y eran guiados por varios prefectos. A ella le pareció interesante que hubiese personas de otros institutos, pero no indagó sobre ello.

En un momento, llegaron a un estrecho sendero que comunicaba al campus con la residencia estudiantil, Miku se vio aún más asombrada por la arquitectura de la estructura.

Sin embargo, Miku tenía algo de hambre y quería ir a la cafetería, por lo que le pidió a su amiga que fuesen hasta esa zona, pero Gumi, no le dio atención, debido a que se quedó viendo una rubia que caminaba a la distancia, y todo se tornó aburrido cuando la misma chica al parecer notó el interés de Gumi en ella y no vio problema alguno en detener su camino y hablar con su amiga.

El teléfono de la joven rubia—y muy atractiva, Miku no lo podía negar—sonó, esta contestó despreocupada, aunque por lo poco que se podía escapar de la bocina no había duda que la persona al otro lado estaba enojada, Miku decidió informarle a Gumi que iría a la cafetería y se retiró del lugar sola, chocando luego con una joven que se veía algo molesta—por no decir que era una amargada—, quien ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse con ella.

* * *

Luka cursaba su tercer año. Debido a su carácter serio— o al menos el que había adquirido con el tiempo— y su excesiva responsabilidad, Lily insistía en que debía divertirse, por lo que la llevó a rastra a una fiesta.

Y no es que a Luka le molestasen esos lugares, no, ya que a aparte de divertirse, en ellos usualmente encontraba potenciales parejas. Sin embargo, últimamente ella ya no sentía la misma emoción al ir a ese tipo de sitios, ya no toleraba el ruido, no le parecía agradable como se sentía en las mañana o no pensaba en solo pasar un rato con alguna chica linda —quizás estaba madurando… o se estaba volviendo una amargada como le decía Lily.

Para sumar a sus males esa noche, una chica menor que ella—Rin o algo así dijo que se llamaba—, se la había pasado toda la noche quejándose acerca de lo molesto que era vivir con su hermano, ya que le tocaba atender sus visitas. Luka estaba a punto de mandarla a callar cuando un muchacho la invitó a bailar, Luka usualmente los rechazaba, pero con tal de dejar escuchar las quejas de esa enana rubia, haría lo que sea.

* * *

Miku había logrado ingresar a la institución que quería, continuaba siendo amiga de Gumi, aunque se vieran poco y en sus primeros días de clases, se topó en la biblioteca con un apuesto muchacho, el cual le ayudó a alcanzar un libro que estaba muy alto—a ella siempre le había molestado su estatura, pero en ese momento agradeció la misma.

Len Kagamine, como era el nombre del bien parecido joven, le había invitado a salir en unas cuantas citas y ella sentía que todo iba muy bien con él—o de eso quería convencerse ella.

Una noche cualquiera, decidió irlo a visitar a su casa, para hablar y pasar un rato, aunque, quien le abrió la puerta y atendió fue la hermana de él, Rin, quien se veía molesta por su presencia. Tanto, que cuando él apareció en la sala, esta se fue refunfuñando a lo que parecía una fiesta.

Miku se sintió muy inquieta al saberse sola con el joven en su casa, aunque el nerviosismo fue reemplazado por otro tipo de pensamientos. Cavilando que él era muy amable y agraciado, no vio problema en dar el siguiente paso en una relación.

* * *

Luka entró en una cafetería, con mucha confianza en sí misma, se sentía genial. Hace poco había conocido a una mujer mayor que ella, que la traía loca y con la que no veía la hora de meterse en su cama. Sin embargo, Luka no la quería para pasar un rato, no, ella se creía con la madurez y experiencia necesaria para tener una relación estable. Ella sentía que ya era el momento y la persona.

Ella buscó un lugar y se dio cuenta que había un puesto para dos ocupada por una sola chica y que sobre la mesa se encontraba una canastilla vacía con servilletas usadas y dos vasos vacíos. O la chica se iba o estaba llegando y no había sido limpiada la mesa.

Se acercó y en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre los de la joven sintió que se le iba el aire, aunque lamentó que esos orbes turquesa se vieran tristes, no dejaron de parecerle hermosos. Quiso decir algo, pero la chica le cedió la mesa silenciosamente y se fue.

Luka pronto olvidó a la joven de cabello aguamarina con la que se había topado en cuanto Meiko cruzó la puerta.

* * *

Miku fue a una cafetería a despejarse, se sentía confundida. Llevaba días pensando en cómo se había sentido al estar con Len y por extensión, con Kaito.

Al final, luego de dar tantas vueltas, decidió llamar a Gumi, su amiga y confidente, por suerte, ella estaba cerca y no tardó en llegar, la cafetería estaba muy cerca de la universidad y Gumi había estado en la biblioteca estudiando.

Miku le comentó todos sus pensamientos y sentir y al finalizar no necesitó el concepto de su amiga para darse cuenta de su problema, o más bien, de la realidad que se había negado, las cosas no funcionaban con los chicos porque no le gustaban. Gumi se burló un largo rato de su situación y que haya tardado tanto tiempo en admitirse a sí misma, algo que siempre había estado ahí.

Gumi tenía un examen importante, por lo que acabado de ayudar a Miku, se excusó y se fue del lugar para seguir con sus estudios, Miku le agradeció su ayuda, le dio un abrazo y se quedó un largo instante sentada ahí, pensando que hacer con lo que había descubierto.

Cuando decidió que había estado mucho tiempo ahí, y se disponía a levantarse, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos azules se acercó a ella. Miku se sintió exacerbada y dado su muy reciente descubrimiento, no ayudó en lo absoluto a sus nervios. Decidió salir corriendo del lugar, esperando que la desconocida no notara el porqué de sus nervios, no quería que pensara mal de ella.

* * *

Luka estaba en ese estado donde comienzas una relación y todo es perfecto, por lo que cada cosa que le disgustaba de Meiko la dejaba pasar, aludiendo a que hacia parte de su encanto. Por lo que sus celos casi enfermizos, sus constantes llamadas, su control sobre su vida, amigos y decisiones, no tuvieron un freno.

* * *

Miku, con su reciente autodescubrimiento, decidió no quedarse a pensar en el "y si" y decidió ir a la práctica. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo o por dónde empezar, Gumi, pensó que lo mejor era llevarla a un lugar lleno de chicas como ellas.

Ella al principio se sintió extraña y cohibida en un lugar donde solo había mujeres y más aún, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a alguna chica. Pero, dado a su atractivo físico, ella no pasó desapercibida y pronto tuvo más de una invitación a bailar y a otras cosas más… Gumi no tuvo problema en que Miku la dejara sola, por el contrario, ella misma logró captar la atención de una rubia a la que estaba segura, había conocido años atrás y nunca la había llamado.

Cuando Miku despertó al día siguiente no le quedaron más dudas sobre qué era lo que quería y no tardó en hacérselo saber a su amiga, quien tardó bastante en responder su mensaje, ella lo atribuía a que Gumi estaba dormida… Miku muy bien sabía que cuando Gumi tenía noches de sexo casual, dormía más de lo habitual.

* * *

Luka pasaba un día de verano aburrida en su casa, no había clases, su novia estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo y sus amigos estaban lejos, en sus hogares, pasando tiempo con su familia. Ella también, en teoría, pero sus padres no estaban ese día en casa, ella se había rehusado a salir con ellos, por lo que debía valerse por sí misma aquel día.

Con hambre y cansada de estar acostada decidió tomar su teléfono y pedir algo de comida a domicilio, por lo que luego de una simple búsqueda, llamó al primer lugar donde se ofrecía pizza. Sonaron varios pitidos, y a ella le extrañó la demora para contestar, cuando estaba por colgar y llamar a otro sitio, una dulce voz al otro lado le habló. Luka por un momento quedó muda, pero recuperando la compostura hizo su pedido. Al colgar, pensó que le hubiese gustado al menos saber el nombre de la chica con la que habló.

* * *

Miku estaba de vacaciones, pero, ella no quería quedarse en casa haciendo nada, por lo que decidió buscar un trabajo de verano, el cual, no solo serviría de distracción, también podría comprarse algunas cosas que necesitaba y otras que solo deseaba. Su trabajo era simple, solo era llevar pedidos a las mesas, atender a los clientes y dar un sonrisa.

Un día cualquiera, había demasiados pedidos y todos estaban abarrotados, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, pero nadie contestaba debido a sus abrumadoras obligaciones, sumando al hecho que el encargado de los pedidos a domicilio estaba enfermo. Miku, cansada del timbre, que hacia el ruido se tornara más insoportable decidió contestar, olvidando de paso, saludar como se debe, dando su nombre, y poniéndose a disposición del potencial cliente, y solo se limitó a tomar la orden, la dirección y poner el pedido en la lista.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde el grado de Luka de la universidad y más desde que salía con Meiko, sin embargo, ella no se sentía satisfecha, odiaba su trabajo y su relación iba de mal en peor, decir que era destructiva era poco.

Luka sabía que Meiko no le convenía, pero se empeñaba en seguir con ella, aunque le hiciera daño con su actitud, con su frialdad, con sus palabras burdas, con lo desatenta y desconsiderada que era con ella. Luka lo seguía intentando.

Y eso quizás hubiese durado más tiempo, si no es porque en una de las tantas discusiones que tenían —más regularmente de lo que ella aceptaría—, su novia admitiría que la había engañado en más de una ocasión con otra… y hasta otro.

Luka podía soportar muchas cosas, pero una traición de ese tipo no. Cuando decidió llevarse sus cosas del piso que compartía con Meiko se sintió vacía y desgraciada, pero también, de alguna forma, liberada.

* * *

Miku ha pasado un tiempo saliendo con chicas sin compromiso, y eso hubiese continuado si no es porque conoció a Ia, una mujer mayor que ella, con la que decidió salir en una relación algo más estable de lo que había llevado hasta ese momento.

Por otro lado, ella se encontraba terminando sus estudios, en esos momentos hacía las prácticas, aunque, su jefa no era muy agradable, amable o tan siquiera tratable, era con lo que tenía que lidiar.

Incluso, un día hubo un gran escándalo en su oficina, al parecer había discutido con alguien, siguiente, de la habitación salió una mujer de cabellos rosa que no pudo observar bien, botando humo y tirando la puerta, caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor y que ella recuerde, no volvió a visitar a Meiko.

* * *

Luka decidió estar sola por un tiempo y volver a tener aventuras porque sí. De paso renunció a su trabajo, que de hecho, era en la misma empresa que Meiko, aun no podía creer que había hecho un espectáculo cuando presentó su renuncia y su ex novia la llamó para hablar sobre aquello… ni siquiera eran del mismo departamento.

Lily por su lado, cansada de ver a Luka sufrir de amor, la invitó amablemente—aunque la aludida insistía en que fue obligada—a salir con ella y su novia, quien llevará a una amiga en una cita doble.

* * *

Gumi había pensado en que su novia estaba loca cuando escuchó su proposición, Lily le insistía en que consiguiera una amiga; en lo posible gay y soltera, para ir a una cita doble. Ella no sabía a quién llevar, pensó en Miku, pero esta salía con una chica que no era de su agrado. Al final pensó que si Miku conocía a otra chica quizás dejaría a su odiosa novia y se diera cuenta que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con una persona que no la quería.

* * *

Luka terminó cediendo a la petición de Lily, se levantó de su cama, dejó de llorar, se arregló, se puso un vestido bonito y salió de casa. Fue a un restaurante casual, ni muy refinado ni muy destartalado. Lily llegó e incluso su novia, a quien había visto muy poco. Sin embargo, Gumi; la pareja de su amiga, recibió una llamada y por su expresión y premura en irse esperaba que lo que sea que le haya pasado a su amiga, no fuese grave.

* * *

Gumi llegó lo más rápido que pudo al apartamento de su amiga, no comprendía que había podido ocurrir para que esta la llamara llorando.

Cuando Miku le explicó lo sucedido, no sabía si estar feliz, desconsolada o ir a golpear a la idiota de Ia. Al parecer, Miku le había comentado de la salida que tendría a su novia, está lejos de estar celosa, no mostró el más mínimo de indicio de importancia a tal asunto. Entonces Miku comentó que en realidad era una cita doble, y su novia solo pudo decirle que era lo mejor que podía hacer—buscarse otra—, ya que en realidad, no la quería, y no estaba segura de que algún día sintió algo por ella.

Miku le contaba entre lágrimas como Ia le aseguro que su relación era muy aburrida y no daba para más. Miku nunca sintió de esa manera al estar con la chica.

* * *

Pasó algún tiempo, Luka ya no se sentía tan mal por su destructiva relación con Meiko, al contrario, se sentía autónoma y tranquila. Pensaba que podría volver a confiar en otra persona y quizás enamorarse de nuevo.

* * *

Pasó algún tiempo, Miku ya no se sentía tan mal por su inexistente relación con Ia, al contrario, se dio el tiempo para conocerse más a sí misma y darse el amor que aquella chica le negó. Pensaba que podría volver a confiar en otra persona y quizás enamorarse de nuevo.

* * *

Luka caminaba por los pasillos de una tienda de autoservicio, comprando los víveres para la siguiente semana, estiró su mano para tomar un empaque de sushi congelado, pero su mano rozó con el de otra persona, cuando alzó su mirada, el otro individuo hizo lo mismo y sus ojos se encontraron, a Luka se le hicieron conocidos por alguna razón el aqua de esa mirada. La joven al sentirse tan observada se sonrojó un poco, pero preguntó tímidamente —¿nos conocemos?

Luka sonrió ampliamente, no sabía porque, pero esa chica logró algo que no había podido traer de regreso a su rostro, una sonrisa, una genuina—. No sé por qué, pero, siento que sí.

—Sí, me parece que nos hemos visto—confirmó Miku.

—Más de una vez—, aportó Luka—demasiadas veces creo yo.

Miku sonrió—siempre me he preguntado, ¿cuál es el nombre de esa chica que me he topado tantas veces?

Luka soltó una risa—es curioso, me he preguntado lo mismo.

—Hatsune Miku.

—Megurine Luka

Ambas se presentaron formalmente, luego volvieron a reír, no tenían idea de porqué, pero no podían dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Vas a llevarte esa bandeja de sushi congelado? —Luka preguntó para evitar caer en un silencio.

Miku miró el empaque, luego a Luka, y pensó en arriesgarse—, prefiero invitarte a uno fresco.

Luka no vio como negarse.

 **-Epilogo-**

Luka quiere presentarle su nueva novia a su mejor amiga, ella está segura que la aprobará y le caerá muy bien, Miku es una dulce y amable persona, por esto la citó en café. Lily no quiso ir sola, por lo que llevó a Gumi, según ella porque si Luka iba tan en serio con esta chica, debía llevarse bien con ella y por extensión su novia.

No se supo quién estaba más impresionada: Gumi porque había intentado presentarle Luka a Miku en la cita doble. Miku porque nunca había relacionado el nombre de la amiga que tanto nombraba la novia de Gumi con el de su pareja. Lily que conocía hace años a Miku o Luka, quien se sintió excluida al ver que todas se conocían. Al final, Luka terminó reclamándole a Lily el que no le presentó a una niña tan dulce y encantadora como Miku y esta se defendió aludiendo que trató de hacerlo.

Luka llegó a una simple conclusión, ella y Miku estaban destinadas.


End file.
